1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus employing a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoretic display panel requires a backlight unit.
The backlight unit typically includes a light emitting source and a light guide plate to guide the light emitted from the light source to a display panel. A plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) having different colors from each other may be used as the light source. The different color lights emitting from the LEDs are mixed with each other to produce a white light.
Since the LEDs have a uniform orientation angle the light emitted area from each LED is irradiated is rather limited. Accordingly, discontinuous color pattern occurs on a display area of the display panel causing a color defect.